


Mouthful (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: Finch devouring ice cream, as only Michael Emerson can - not at all suggestively ;) Sometimes an ice cream cone is just an ice cream cone. Digital painting.





	Mouthful (Fanart)




End file.
